La Bella y la Bestia
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Francia!


**Disclaimer:** _Anda, este año hay que darles los derechos a la misma gente en este que en el de América, eso debe ser alguna señal. Decidselo a Himaruya._

 **La Bella y la Bestia**

En la mañana del catorce de julio, empiezan a oírse ruidos y dos voces en el cuarto de Francia intentando gritar a susurros. Seguramente no son lo bastante fuertes para despertarle. Uno de ellos lo carga en brazos mientras el otro le apresura... hay algunas risitas y lo meten en un coche, donde uno empieza a desnudarle mientras el otro conduce.

Francia... Duerme y si no duerme del todo, se hace el dormido.

Después de desnudarle empiezan a vestirle mientras hablan entre ellos en español y alemán. El español habla con alguien por teléfono para avisar que ya van mientras se ríe y le viste.

Es que estoy segura de que Francia, entre la emoción de su cumpleaños y el ruidajal que hacen ya está despierto... Pero aún así se hace el dormido siguiendo el juego y dejando que le vistan, así que se debe enterar de que habla con su padre para decir que ya van para allá.

La ropa que le está poniendo es con mallas y pañuelo al cuello. Francia... Es que está que no se aguanta la sonrisa, en serio, con maripositas en el estómago. España, que lo conoce como si lo hubiera parido, sonríe un poco pero no dice nada, hablando con Prusia, que conduce, de cualquier otra cosa para no desvelar nada del plan hasta que en un momento dado llegan.

Francia seguro trata de espiar, pero no del todo porque el chiste es que sea sorpresa de verdad. Da un saltito cuando Prusia para el coche y debe ver a España vestido bastante raro, lo cual le hace levantar una ceja y sonreír más, intrigado.

—¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Le llevo al hotel hasta que se despierte? ¿Dónde nos espera _Rom_? —pregunta Prusia.

—No, no, sí ya está despierto —responde España.

—No estoy despierto —murmura Francia sin abrir los ojos. España se ríe y el francés sonríe contento e ilusionado, sin abrir los ojos aún —. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Ah, ¿está despierto? —se gira Prusia a mirarle apagando el motor. Francia abre un ojo y le mira por una rendijita.

—Abre los ojos y míralo —responde España.

Prusia también está vestido bastante raro. Francia se ríe bajito sin que venga a cuento, pero es que está emocionado y contento. Abre los ojos y mira por la ventanilla… Y están en EuroDisney. El francés levanta las cejas sorprendido y sin esperárselo.

—Oh... _mon... dieu!_ —más risas —, esto sí que no lo esperaba.

España se ríe y Prusia se baja del coche para ir a saludar a los que están esperando en la puerta. Francia le detiene antes de que se baje poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Se estira un poco y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Prusia sonríe y le felicita... y si le miras, va disfrazado de Príncipe. Todos, de hecho.

—Te ves muy... Hombre, pero si estos disfraces son... —Francia se ríe abrazando un poco a Prusia como puede dentro del coche antes de mirarse a sí mismo y soltarle —. ¡Qué guapos!

Prusia va disfrazado del de Tangled y España del de la Sirenita. El francés va de La Bella y la Bestia, que le provoca más risas.

—¡Dime por favor que invitaron a _Amerique_ a este evento! —mira a España sonriente, abriendo la puerta del coche.

—De hecho creo que el cejas se sentía un poco culpable y por eso organizó esto aquí, pero claro que han venido, no sé de qué vaya disfrazado él.

El galo se ríe, pensando que Inglaterra es muy mono a pesar de todo... Un buen padre del niño atolondrado. Se ríe un poco saliendo del coche y esperando a España para saltarle a los brazos y darle uno de esos abrazos.

España sale del otro lado y se le acerca. El francés le abraza con fuerza riendo y el ibérico le devuelve el abrazo, felicitándole también.

—Gracias a los doooooos. Los quiero mucho.

—Venga, vamos. Pasaremos aquí el día con todos —palmadita en el culo.

—Vamos, vamos... —sonríe y da unos saltitos porque no crean que esto de ser el príncipe no le gusta. Lo abraza de la cintura y camina buscando a ver a quien más reconoce.

Roma es el primero que les está esperando, disfrazado de Hércules. Francia se ríe un poco pensando "obviamente", y suelta a España yendo a abrazarle, este le espera con los brazos abiertos.

— _Papaaaaaaa —_ Francia de cinco años le salta encima abrazándole con brazos y piernas y Roma le sostiene riendo y da una vuelta sobre sí mismo con él abrazado. Risas y más risas —. Me encanta que estés aquí, _papaaaa_.

—Te quiero muchoooooo.

—Yo tambieeeeeeeén —estos latinos… Al final el mayor lo deja en el suelo sin dejar de abrazarle —. Gracias por venir —le da un beso suave en los labios.

Roma sonríe más y le felicita, Francia lo agradece haciéndole un cariño en la mejilla y el romano se gira, aun sosteniéndole de la cintura con una mano, sonriendo para que vea a los demás y les salude también.

Busca a Canadá y a Seychelles con la mirada... Seychelles va con un vestido color tierra, el pelo trenzado y orejas de león. Sí, de Nala. Francia no puede evitar buscar a Irlanda de Simba por ahí, aunque duda que lo haya invitado. Aunque sí puede que esté por ahí…

No creo que vayan combinados, más que nada por un asunto de Inglaterra, es un poco raro llevar disfraces a juego. Aún así la idea le hacía gracia. Le abre los brazos para que se acerque. Ella lo hace corriendo y abrazándole. Él se ríe levantándola y dándole unas cuantas vueltas.

—¡Mi niñaaaaaaa!

— _Franceeeeee!_ ¡Estás súper guapo!

—¡No me he visto bien siquiera al espejo! ¿Traigo bien el pelo? ¡Sólo me lo he arreglado un poquito! Se sincera...

—Me habían dicho que te tocaba de la bestia, me parece que _England_ quería que llevaras la máscara, pero te queda muy bien, aunque sí deberías peinarte.

—Ahora lo hago... Ahora lo hago. Es que me han secuestrado directamente de la cama —se ríe pasándose una mano por el pelo antes de mirarla y sonreír —. Estás muy bonita.

La morena sonríe y se sonroja un poco. Francia le da un beso en cada mejilla.

—¿Y trajiste al... granuja?

—Yo no, pero me parece que sí que vino —le guiña un ojo.

—¡Ah, mira qué casualidad! —aprieta los ojos y se ríe abrazándola otra vez y mirando a América de espaldas, confundiéndolo por un segundo con Canadá hasta que ve a Egipto a su lado.

Egipto va vestida de Jazmín, por cierto. Eso pensamos... Pero nos habría hecho mucha gracia América de Aladdin porque no da el color.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? —pregunta buscándole aún, abrazándole con fuerza.

—Está por ahí... —le busca dando vueltas—. Va de Peter Pan.

—Mis niños tan guapos —se ríe del concepto de Canadá de Peter Pan.

Y Cenicienta se acerca a Francia dándole un beso en la mejilla. El galo levanta las cejas.

— _Maman!_

Galia sonríe tan... resplandeciente.

—¡ _Mon dieu_ , madre mía! ¡Si la belleza fuera pecado, estarías condenada a vivir en el infierno! —se ríe un poco dándole un beso —. Te ves... _Oh la la!_

—Muchas gracias —sonríe más —. Tú también te ves muy galante.

—Yo... Estoy despeinado, ya me lo ha dicho Seychelles —mira a la leoncita de reojo y le cierra un ojo. Luego las abraza a las dos —. Qué contento estoy de verleeees.

—Muchísimas felicidades —le da un beso en la mejilla y Seychelles le da otro en la otra a la vez

—Cuantos, CUANTOS hombres no matarían por este beso... —se ríe y mira de reojo a su madre —. Y tú, ¿dónde has dejado al demonio?

—¿A qué demonio? —inclina la cabeza inocente.

—Al muchacho ese que se te ha subido a la cabeza —le sonríe igual porque le parece muy bonita siendo tan inocente.

—Ah, _Cymru_... —sonríe buscándole con la mirada.

Gales está haciendo como que no les mira, haciendo cara de desinterés, hablando con Irlanda. Va vestido del príncipe de la cenicienta y le importa un pepino que lo molesten o se burlen de él. Irlanda lleva un sombrero del cual es casi imposible verle un cabello.

—Ah... Tu príncipe —Francia hace los ojos en blanco y mira a Seychelles dándole cadera con cadera —, y... ¿Ese es el Sombrerero loco?

—¡Ah! ¿En serio? —Seychelles levanta las cejas al notarlo y se ríe. Francia se ríe y sí... Creo que es un sombrerero loco muy muy verde.

—¿Cómo se portan los dos?

—Pobre de ellos que no se porten bien —suelta Seychelles.

— _Mais Oui_... Veo entonces que se porta bien el tuyo —le da un beso a Seychelles en la frente y se gira a su madre —. ¿Y el tuyo también?

—Claro que sí, mi amor —le sonríe—. Es muy dulce.

—Hmmm... —Francia en lo absoluto convencido —. Lo estoy vigilando igual. ¿Saben si ha venido _Belgium_ y _Alba_? —y no crean que no pregunta por Inglaterra porque no le importa... Es que espera alguna entrada triunfal.

— _Oui_ , no les he visto pero me han dicho que sí —asiente Galia.

—¿Y tu suegra, _maman_?

—¿Britania? _Oui!_ Va muy bonita de esa película de la chica pelirroja.

—Es decir, no ha venido disfrazada —suelta y Seychelles se ríe con eso.

—De _Brave_ , va —asiente la africana.

Sonríe y les da una palmadita en el culo a ambas, que le sueltan para que pueda ir a saludar a alguien más.

Y sí que debe ver por ahí a Bélgica con Escocia. Bélgica que decía que no le quedaba ninguna princesa e hizo mucho drama… Pues va de Esmeralda, sólo porque queremos ver si Escocia va del jorobado.

Dice Escocia que él va del clérigo, que es más porno y da más morbo.

Francia se muere de la risa cuando les ve y Bélgica se sonroja un montonal porque no crean que no le ha dado el supermorbo, justamente. Y sabe lo que Francia piensa... Sólo con verle la cara.

— _Mon dieu!_ Eres... —no se le reconoce porque Esmeralda no es rubia.

—Güi, Oh, lala! ¡Hoy sogmos fganseses pogg un día! —exclama Escocia imitando su acento y sonriendo de lado en cuanto le ve.

Francia suelta una carcajada echando el pelo atrás y le da un par de besos peligrosos a Bélgica, abrazándola.

—El acento te sale perfecto.

—Entre otras cosas francesas que se me dan de vicio —se encoge de hombros y no te creas que no se tensa un poco con los besos.

Bélgica se ríe sonrojándose con los besos, claro está, y más aún cuando el francés le da una palmadita en el culo.

—Como los besos franceses que se te dan muy bien... _Mais Oui, Belgique_ no me dejará mentir.

—Como eso —se encoge de hombros y frunce el ceño un poco.

—Y las guarradas —comenta Bélgica sonriendo en los brazos de Francia.

—Las guarradas por ejemplo, mira que verle vestido así... ¿Quién demonios eres? —pregunta Francia dándole un beso más a Bélgica y soltándola para abrazar al escocés.

—Eres lo peor en el asunto de películas —no le deja que le abrace, apartándose y el francés frunce un poco el ceño con ese movimiento.

—Debe ser que no pongo casi nunca atención —vuelve a intentarlo y aun así el pelirrojo vuelve a separarse y acercarse un poco a Bélgica.

—El jorobado de _Notre Dame._

—¡Ah! De ahí que sean franceses... ¡Oh! _Esmeralda_ rubia —mira a Bélgica un poco y se detiene por ahora de intentar abrazar a Escocia, le mira.

—Eso mismo —sonríe el brit.

—Y tú... El malvado Claude Frollo —se humedece los labios.

Escocia levanta una ceja y hace una especie de reverencia muy mala lo más burlonamente que puede. Francia se ríe cambiando el peso de pie y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Asegúrate, _ma cherie_ , de que no te viole en cualquier esquina...

Cosa que hace que el escocés se tense en automático.

—Nadie va a violar a nadie —responde con voz muy seria ahora.

—Ehm... —momento incómodo de Francia... Mira al escocés y sonríe un poco forzado lamentando hablar de violaciones con él—. Imposible, _mon amour_ , con lo que le gustas. Sólo recordaba que en el libro Claude está muy obsesionado... Casi como para violarla.

—Y la bestia es bastante más peluda que tú —se relaja un poco al notar que bromea. Francia se ríe.

—Pues mira que de todos... Seguro soy el más peludo —se encoge de hombros—. Además, ¿a mí qué me dices, quien crees que eligió el disfraz?

—¿Quién crees tú que fue? _Spain_. ¿Ya has visto a _England_?

—No —se acaricia el anillo al recordarle buscándole ahora sí, porque no crean que le hace gracia que Escocia no le haya abrazado.

—Vas a alucinar —se ríe moviendo la mano arriba y abajo.

—¿Por? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Ya lo verás —se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

Estira un poco la mano hacia él y le aprieta el antebrazo con esa estúpida necesidad de tocar. Sonríe. De hecho, el pelirrojo ahora sí le deja porque es que antes... se ha acercado demasiado a Bélgica y no le ha gustado, pero ya.

Francia sonríe, haciéndole un cariñito con el pulgar antes de soltarle.

—Voy a buscarle y a saludar a los demás... ¡Me alegra que hayan venido!

— _Happy Birthday_ —le tiende la mano. El galo mira la mano, vacila un segundo y se le lanza al cuello abrazándole.

— _Merciiiiiiii..._

El británico se sonroja y parpadea pero... ¿qué va a hacer más que reaccionar súper torpe? Bélgica se tensa sin poder evitarlo y Francia estira el brazo y la mete en el abrazo haciéndose sándwich y riendo.

—¡Los quiero mucho a los dos!

Y Escocia pierde por ahí el sombrero un poco sobresaturado de contacto humano, como les pasa a los brits... pero ni creas que protesta el cabrón. Bélgica se relaja un poco al verse incluida, sonrojadita pero menos agobiada con el abrazo. Cada uno se gana un beso más y una magreadita rápida antes de separarse.

Es Canadá quien se acerca ahora porque está empezando a notar que si no, quizás Francia se olvide de él.

— _Mon petit chouuuuu!_ —le salta a los brazos. El canadiense sonríe un poco abrazándole de vuelta —. Mi niño eterno, te ves hermosoooo.

—¿Te gusta? —sonríe y se sonroja un poquito.

—Te ves muy guapo —le acaricia la mejilla y le da un beso rápido en los labios —. ¡Estoy muy, muy contento! ¿Donde dejaste a Lili?

—Viene de Wendy conmigo y se la ve tan bonita —susurra en confidencia—. No sé donde habrá ido ahora.

Francia se ríe un poquito y Liechtenstein se separa de hablar con Prusia acercándoseles desde lejos.

—Vaya, veo que se ve muy bonita. ¡Muchacho con suerte!

El canadiense sonríe más y en realidad, él hubiera querido que fuera de campanilla tuyameentiendes, pero al final no se atrevió a proponerlo y esto parecía más inocente. Ella se acerca con leve sonrisa y hace una pomposa reverencia a la austriaca para el francés.

— _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag._

Canadá sonríe un poco, separándose de Francia para dejar que la mire.

—¡Qué hermosa te ves! —asegura el francés respondiendo con un gesto con la misma pompa.

El canadiense sonríe más aun pensando que hubiera estado súper sexy de Campanilla. Todos lo pensamos, pero Suiza no la hubiera dejado salir de casa...

Liechtenstein se sonroja.

— _Dankeschön._

América aprovecha para medio cargar a Egipto de la cintura y acercarse a ellos tres, muy sonriente. Egipto se agarra un poco de él sin más remedio que dejarse.

— _Heeeeey! Happy Birthday maaaan!_ —América, que va vestido de Buzz ligth year, le da unas palmadas a Francia en el hombro... Y casi lo desarma.

— _Mon dieu_... Con cuidado, _garçón_ —protesta un poco Francia y se tensa levemente al mirar a Egipto, agradeciendo que Inglaterra no esté por ahí.

Ella se agarra del brazo del americano con delicadeza y le guiña un ojo a Francia secretamente.

Francia se sonroja un poco poniéndose nervioso... cosa bastante extraña... desde luego el motivo no es en sí que Egipto se lo ponga, sino la cuestión con Inglaterra y el peligro que representa. Como sea, lo oculta bien con una sonrisa y un gesto de saludo con la cabeza. Le cierra el ojo de vuelta en automático sonriendo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, guapo —le sonríe la egipcia.

— _Merci_. Q-Qué gusto que estén aquí por mí, me alegro mucho de verles —asegura —. ¡Se ven espléndidos! _Joyeux anniversaire, Amerique..._ No te había visto —agrega sonriéndole al americano.

— _Ah, thanks!_ ¡Lo pasé _awesome!_ —asegura sonriendo contento.

Francia sonríe también mirando a Egipto de reojo y preguntándose realmente cómo lo habrá pasado ella, que hace un gesto con la cabeza porque además creo que quieren todos entrar ya.

—Bueno, Ehm... Voy a encontrarme con mi chico que me debe estar buscando.

Así que bueno, Francia se va a buscarle y se acercan a felicitarle Helena, que está ahí, y Britania. Él sonríe y se ríe un poco y es bien abrazado y besuqueado por Helena, que va de Megara, aunque la primera opción era Esmeralda, pero se lo ganaron.

Germania va de John Smith. De hecho, hala... ¡También se le acerca en esa felicitación! Y Suiza y Austria también. Suiza va de Robin Hood… Suiza nada más tiene un disfraz. Austria va de Sebastián de la Sirenita, chaqueta roja y sus pantalones granate.

Bueno, entonces... prepárate a flipar, Francia, porque cuando por fin entráis... te encuentras esto: El traje amarillo brillante... e Inglaterra dentro rojo brillante. Francia parpadea… La Bella…

¡LA BELLA…! En versión masculina, obvio. Francia FLIPA.

— _Mon... Dieu._

Inglaterra carraspea e intenta ponerse en plan "esto no está pasando, _the_ _show must go on_ " recordándole a todo el mundo donde es que es la reserva para comer todos juntos y a qué hora deben presentarse... sin mirar a Francia.

Francia se acerca a él DIRECTAMENTE, con paso firme... Y el mundo empieza a desvanecerse a su alrededor. Inglaterra le mira de reojo y traga saliva acabando de darle algunas instrucciones a su madre para que no se pierda.

El francés se le acerca del todo y va DIRECTAMENTE a darle un beso en los labios, que le toma completamente desprevenido (¿en serio, Inglaterra? ¿En serio?). El galo le abraza de la cintura y le inclina atrás y le besa como si no hubiera mañana.

¿Pues qué va a hacer?, sonrojarse más si es que es posible y devolverle el beso... intentando que no se le caiga el sombrero, eso parece ser prioritario por algún motivo (y que no se le levante la pierna para abrazar a Francia con ella, pero falla más en eso).

El francés ronronea en el beso, y le aprieta más contra sí, cerrando los ojos. El mundo entero ha desaparecido a su alrededor… Qué suerte porque deben estar todos aplaudiendo y eso.

Mejor aún. Al menos para su gusto. Aún así el traje es... Flipante.

Lo que pasa es que Inglaterra ha prometido que hoy no va a... apartarle. El francés se separa un poquito, con el corazón acelerado... Y en efecto ya estábamos pensando que saldría corriendo. En vez de salir corriendo... nada más se hace tortuga levantándose las solapas de la americana para esconderse contra él.

— _Je t'aime_... Esto es precioso —susurra escondiéndole y sonriendo.

—Waaaaah —susurra bajito.

Sigue el abrazo y ahora mira a todos los demás a su alrededor, sonriendo más aún sin soltarle. Los demás le sonríen y pronto Seychelles y Roma empiezan a hacer mover a todo el personal para que les dejen solos... España y Prusia ayudan al notarlo.

—Te ves despampanante —asegura peinándole un poco con suavidad el pelito de la nuca que sale de su sombrero.

— _Shutup! You're a git! I HATE YOU!_

—Shh... Pero como te gustan mis besos...

—¡No me gustan!

—Yo no siento las piernas casi... —confiesa.

—Nnnn... —aprieta los ojos y se esconde más lloriqueando un poquito. El francés le acaricia la espalda.

—¿Ya les has visto a todos? —pregunta suavemente.

—Son unos tontos, yo no quería disfrazarme de esto y les odio y no quería venir y todos son tontos y me han obligado.

—Me encanta la idea de venir aquí en mi cumpleaños.

Traga saliva y no contesta porque fue idea suya. Y de hecho también lo de los disfraces, aunque él dijo que iría de algo que no fuera pareja de Francia y si tenía que ser pareja, algo en plan compañeros/amigos o Villano/Héroe. A ir de "princesa" sí tuvieron que obligarle.

—Es divertido... Y han venido todos por mí —le toma de la mano y se la aprieta —. Y mi marido también.

Aprieta los ojos pero deja que le dé la mano y espía un poco por encima de su hombro a ver si siguen ahí todos. Y creo que tiene suerte esta vez... Sí, de hecho, parpadea al notar que no hay nadie, separándose un poco y mirando alrededor.

Francia no deja que se separe del todo, le aprieta la mano.

—¿Ves? Nadie está tan interesado. ¿Tú elegiste mi disfraz?

— _Y-Yes_... porque _The beauty and the beast_ pasa en _France_.

—¿Y yo soy la bestia?

— _Y-Yes_ —baja la mirada.

—¿Y eso por?

—Porque... eres vanidoso y presumido.

—Y está el asunto de las rosas... —asiente. Inglaterra le mira a los ojos al ver que no se burla—. Sólo que nunca he sido así como la bestia.

—Sí has sido tonto y feo.

—¿Feo? Ya quisieras.

—Pues... por dentro —murmura apartando la cara. Francia se humedece los labios y traga saliva.

—Es verdad... Aunque también conseguí que me quisieras de verdad... Como la bestia.

Inglaterra se sonroja más porque justo esa es la alegoría. Francia le aprieta más la mano.

—Me haces muy feliz —declara con simpleza. El británico traga saliva y... tira de él para que camine sin decir nada.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —susurra.

—¿Ir a... la casa de los sustos? —suelta. El inglés le mira de reojo y levanta una ceja—. _Non?_ ¿Una montaña rusa? Nada que me zangolotee demasiado.

—Es tu _birthday_. Tú mandas —refunfuña un poco.

—Creo que en la casa de los sustos puedo meterte mano —se ríe—. ¿Qué idea tenías tú?

— _OK_. Casa de sustos —se sonroja igual con sus intenciones.

— _Non, Non..._ Pero dime. Quizás no se me ha ocurrido.

—Pues... dejarte elegir a ti.

—Bueno, vamos entonces caminando y vemos, quizás encontramos otra cosa qué hacer... —hace una pausa y sonríe—. En realidad, si lo pienso mejor, podría pensar que de camino pasemos al Carrusel.

El menor sonríe un poco con eso.

—Vamos, quiero un caballo blanco —tira de él.

—¡Qué presumido! ¡No eres un príncipe de verdad! —le pica.

—¡Claro que sí soy un príncipe de verdad!

— _Of course not!_ ¡Matareyes antimonárquico!

Francia se ríe echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Matareyes antimonárquico... Pero soy tu príncipe azul… —le susurra con voz melosita.

—¡Más bien YO soy el príncipe!

—Tú... Tú sí eres mi príncipe.

—Eh... eh... p-pues... ¡Pues! —Se queda sin palabras con esa respuesta y el galo se ríe un poco.

—No puedes decirme nada maloooo —se burla.

—¡Eres un tonto!

—¡Ha! Qué tonto voy a ser yo. No se te ocurrió que más decir.

—¡Sí se me ocurrió! —se sonroja.

—Deberías decirme lo que piensas... Es decir, que soy el príncipe que has soñado toda tu vida.

Gira la cara y se contiene de negarlo porque ha prometido también no decir cosas crueles y decir la verdad aunque sea más difícil. Francia levanta las cejas al ver que no protesta.

— _I_... —vacila.

—Tú eres mi príncipe azul —inclina la cabeza intentando mirarle y sonríe. Inglaterra se sonroja, le mira un instante y aparta la cara, sacándole una sonrisa al galo—. Estás... —se le acerca y baja el tono de voz —. _Merci_...

— _W-What?_

Le besa en la mejilla sin decir más, suponiendo qué es lo que está haciendo... Al menos nota que no le está negando todo ni quitando. Se le acerca un poco más, le abraza de la cintura y le roba un rápido beso en los labios. El anglosajón se pone más nervioso, levantando las cejas con el beso y carraspea.

—Vamos, quiero que nos montemos los dos en el caballo.

—¡Pero eso no se puede!

— _Mon amour_ , a mí no me digas si se puede o no una cosa... Claro que se puede.

—No... Porque el carrusel... y los caballos... y los niños... y el peso... y la gente... —trata de buscar una excusa, aunque de verdad va a intentar hacer todo lo que quieras hoy. Francia sonríe.

—Deja de agobiarte, _Angleterre_... ¡Ahora veremos! —gira un poco más, acercándose al carrusel y el menor se va detrás, nerviosito.

(Dice Rusia que se ha colado en la fiesta en EuroDisney disfrazado de Sulley, que le queda perfectooooo)

—¿Hay que hacer fila?

—No —le muestra las tarjetas especiales para ahorrársela.

—Qué listo eres... ¿Sabes qué otra cosa quiero? De las fotos que te sacan...

—¿F-Fotos?

(A lo lejos se ve a Alemania, Veneciano y Romano. El sajón va de Gastón, entonces Veneciano deslumbra con su traje de Pinocho. Romano, que ni a fuerza iba a ir de la Sirenita, va de Cruella de Vil. Aunque de Ratatouille estaba bien… Pero el de Cruella le queda por el tema de la moda.)

— _Oui_. Fotos. ¿Sabes cuales? Suelen tomar cuando te subes a los juegos... ¡Lo he visto!

(Moda rara además... Puede pintarse la mitad del pelo de blanco, vestirse con un traje negro e ir en abrigo de pieles en pleno mes de Julio... Ehm... Cocinarse. Encontrará la manera, o España podrá quitarle un poco de ropa. Al menos está algo nublado.)

—Y... ¿y qué quieres? ¿De esas? También tengo el móvil podemos hacernos fotos.

(No es que lo demás vayan muy destapados. Salvo Bélgica. Cejas cejas de Escocia, que también va a cocinarse. Fijo, dice que ya no lleva nada bajo la sotana... Bélgica empieza a tener MÁS MORBO Si acaso eso es posible. Es que... De verdad algo tienen los clérigos… más aun si son Escocia.)

—Podemos hacernos pero esas son más divertidas porque no son _selfies_ y puedo salir dándote un beso.

—Quieres salir... —traga saliva—. D-dándome...

— _Oui_ , en el carrusel.

Inglaterra respira un poco porque si es nada más en el carrusel no es tan malo... aunque luego piensa que es en el carrusel y que todos lo verán cuando vayan a por sus fotos y... ¡es que va en un puñetero traje amarillo!

Es IMPOSIBLE que no te vean, querido, IMPOSIBLE. Sí, justo eso piensa Inglaterra.

(Dice Escocia que si quiere puede hasta rezarle a la virgen para que lo salve del infierno de lujuria, tentación y ardiente deseo. Eh... Bélgica dice que vale, le toma del brazo y se lo lleva detrás de un matorral y vas a ver como reza a... Ehm... La virgen.)

Así que entran a la zona del carrusel, se forman en la fila exprés y mientras esperan... ¿Quién creen que se pone cariñoso…? Cómo no...

(Pena que sea bastante ateo para esas cosas pero bueno, si la sotana funciona así de bien, quizás no la devuelva a la tienda de disfraces. Lo que creo es que es posible que a los matorrales se acerque Mickey y Pluto y un montón de niños... A ver, Escocia, mantén una buena cara recta.)

(No creo que sea capaz de no soltar un par de tacos mientras finge rezar inventándose el padre nuestro.)

("Hágase tu verdad así en el cielo como en la casa de enfrente... Donde oh, tu misericordioso posas tu beneficencia y indulgente verdad del espíritu santo para que sea con todos tus fieles pecadores y salve sus almas en la agonía imperfecta de este mundo que tu creaste así lleno de tentaciones expresamente, cacho cabrón")

(Y la gente a su alrededor haciendo caras de _dafaq_ y extrañeza y Escocia "es la versión de un evangelio apócrifo, a ver si estudiamos más religión y cometemos menos pecados carnales")

Finalmente se detiene el carrusel y salen todos los niños... Y algunas parejitas también. Francia me lo sigue abrazando, tan meloso.

(Se oye una risita salir de la punta del Rosario que cuelga en su bajo abdomen… Oh, cielos, seguro cada vez le cuesta más rezar.)

Inglaterra lo pasa un poco maaaal con los abracitos porque no puede echarle… y siente que todos les miran, por estar en la cola exprés, por ir de amarillo... por los abracitos...

(Reza, reza, De hecho debe estar teniendo ahora una iluminación agarrado contra algo)

Francia... Se mide un poco, porque SABE que el inglés lo pasa mal y no es que se quite del todo, pero... Sí que se corta un poquitín.

(Debe estar a punto de levitar, gritando "Aleluya")

E Inglaterra, mal os pese a todos, en realidad no nota que Francia se está midiendo, lo siento. No lo notará, pero... No se va a histerizar tampoco TANTO.

Así que al final entran al carrusel con el inglés MODERADAMENTE histérico. Francia entra delante y consigue un caballo blanco que sólo está en las patas traseras, con las patas delanteras al aire y la silla dorada. Es decir, el más pomposo de todos.

Es mucho decir moderadamente porque de hecho tiene además en mente la perspectiva de subirse con él y de que le bese, así que está como "kisskisskisskisskisskiss" en su cabeza y encima Francia abrazándole y tratando de meterle mano pues seguro que salta como un conejo.

Al final entra también y mira el caballo con una ceja levantada como... "¿donde quieres que yo... o sea, como los dos...?". Francia se ríe.

—No lo mires como su estuviera loco, _Mon amour_... míralo, te quieeere.

—¡No me quiere! —parece más bien que se refiera a ti que al caballo, pero como a ti hoy no puede gritártelo...

—¿Ahora el caballo no te quiere tampoco? Sí que te quiere... Hasta acá lo escucho decir " _England, England_... ¡Súbete!"

—¿Un caballo parisino que me llama _England_? —se sube primero.

—Es un caballo indulgente... ¡Y listo, mira lo que consigue! —sonríe tomándole de la mano y con mucha pompa dándole un beso en los nudillos. El inglesito se sonroja y nada más aparta la cara, refunfuñando un poco —. Al parecer no es el único indulgente —sonríe y, claro que sí, mira lo torpe que es para algunas cosas pero para treparse al caballo detrás de Inglaterra... Nanais.

—¡Eh! ¡No!

—¿No qué?—le abraza de la cintura.

El británico aprieta los ojos porque no puede negarse y Francia le sonríe un poco porque hombre, claro que nota que no protesta del todo. Le da un besito en el cuello.

—Me encantas —le susurra contra el cuello y el menor aprieta más los ojos e intenta echarse adelante para huir —. Relájate.

—Pero es que... —lloriquea.

—Nada... A nadie le importas y créeme que nadie te va a reconocer después de hoy cuando ya no traigas ese traje.

El inglés se gira y le mira un poquito desconsolado cuando el carrusel se pone en marcha. El galo le acaricia la mejilla.

—¡Se mueeeeveee!

Y en realidad... es que a Inglaterra le hace ilusión que le haga ilusión. Es que sí que le hace ilusión... Francia es también a veces muy bobo.

Así que Inglaterra sonríe un poquito a pesar de todo y Francia le tararea la música de fondo al oído, sonriendo porque además... Bueno, es que sí que les ven. Y le guuuusta ser el foco de atención.

El británico se medio esconde y medio sonríe timidillo.

—¿Ya viste como les gustamos a todos? Somos literalmente dos príncipes, _mon amour._

El anglosajón levanta las cejas y se sonroja de nuevo, escondiéndose más.

—Pero yo soy el que tiene más suerte de todos y... ¿Sabes? Todos son idiotas y no lo notan —sonríe complacido.

— _What?_ —susurra.

—Todos creen que el suertudo eres tú porque estás conmigo que soy guapo... Y no tienen ni idea de que el que realmente tiene suerte, soy yo.

— _Why?_ —parpadea y se sonroja un poquito.

—Porque tú eres listo... Y realmente me quieres y me haces ver las cosas que hago mal y también las que hago bien y... Me haces feliz.

El inglés se tapa la cara con las manos avergonzado, pero sintiéndose tan pleno y lleno de maripo… no lo va a admitir. Francia le aprieta contra sí, sonriendo.

—Tú preguntaste.

— _B-But... buuuut!_

Francia se ríe, porque bien que se da cuenta que el _lappin_ dice eso para no decir que no le quiere.

— _But but_ naaaada —levanta una mano y hace como si estuviera cabalgando—. ¡Deja de protestar!

—¡Pues, pueeees!

—De verdad, aún así me encantas —mientras habla busca la cámara donde pueda estar.

Y qué, como si no pudiera besarle por una vuelta entera. Claro que Francia puede, pero quiere ponerse en un buen ángulo.

Evidentemente, Inglaterra ni se entera de lo que está buscando. Cuando la encuentra, Francia sonríe y le abraza de la cintura con más fuerza... Le acaricia la mejilla y en efecto, le busca un beso.

Y aunque es un poco reticente al principio se acuerda de que ha prometido no detenerle ni ser malo, las cosas que Francia dice que hace que sea malo. Así que al final se deja besar... y seguro acaba besándole hasta que viene alguien a pedirles que se bajen.

Seguro como siempre... Terminan todos por desaparecer en la mente de ambos y difuminarse en efecto hasta que alguien viene por ellos.

OXoOoXO

¡Feliz cumple Franciaaaaa!

Francia sonríe sinceramente, con su gorrito de cumpleaños en la cabeza y su disfraz de príncipe.

— _Merci_.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!_


End file.
